MHA: Deku's Discipline
by FoxiePrincess
Summary: Going all out every single time that he uses the power of One for All has proven to have disastrous consequences for Midoriya on more than one occasion. Aizawa decides that he's had enough and that this is something that he has to address. Contains corporal punishment, if this is something you do not approve of then steer clear. You have been warned. Spanking content.


"I don't think it's necessary Aizawa."

The owner of this voice didn't seem capable of being quiet, or at least not what most people would consider quiet, and because of that fact Aizawa was grateful for his decision to have this meeting in the teachers' lounge. His tired eyes focused on All Might as the other pro hero immediately argued against the suggestion that he had made. This was in no way a surprise to the perpetually sleep deprived homeroom teacher of Class 1-A and he simply focused his blood-shot eyes on the blonde. "He was reckless, again, and he ended up seriously injured, again," Aizawa stated, putting extra emphasis on the word again both times that he said it.

This was not a new thing and he felt that it needed to be stopped.

Regardless of All Might's stance on the issue.

"Young Midoriya is passionate," All Might said in the defense of his young protégé. He didn't think that Aizawa would actually harm his student but all the same he didn't like the idea that had just been proposed and wanted to make that fact abundantly clear to his colleague. "He just wants to be a hero the people can depend on!"

Aizawa had to resist the urge to roll his eyes as he listened to this little speech from All Might. Another thing that was not the least bit surprising, the blonde seemed to thoroughly enjoy giving speeches. Tiring really but Aizawa kept that thought to himself.

In much the same manner that he did with many of the thoughts that entered his mind.

"And how are they going to depend on him if he's broken on the ground?" Aizawa asked in a blunt and matter of fact tone of voice, his gaze never leaving All Might. He was known for asking the hard-hitting questions as well as for being the realist of the teachers. "How are his classmates going to depend on him if he pushes himself too far and gets hurt? How can they do their jobs if they have to worry about rescuing him as well as any civilians who may need their help?"

Aizawa had already made his point and yet he kept going with it, wanting to make it so clear that even All Might wouldn't be able to argue with it.

Which seemed to be working.

"Uh…that…that doesn't happen every time," All Might offered after several minutes spent attempting to come up with a response to Aizawa's questions. Which were rhetorical, he knew, but he felt compelled to argue the point, wanting to intervene on his protégé's behalf. And his statement was technically true, it didn't happen every time. It did unfortunately happen often enough to be a real concern, but he was trying to downplay that in the interest of helping Midoriya out.

"It happens enough," Aizawa stated bluntly, not changing his stance on this one. He was already firm in his decision and there was really nothing that the blonde could say to change his mind on this. A fact that really All Might should already know just based on Aizawa's personality. "And it needs to stop. Now, this is happening one way or another, so are you going to deal with it or am I?"

"I still don't think it's necessary," All Might started but Aizawa raised a hand to interrupt his words.

"I'll take that as I'm dealing with it," Aizawa said with a slight nod of his head and then a sigh. He had hoped that his colleague could be reasoned with and shown the necessity of this, but he wasn't surprised by All Might's reluctance to deal with Midoriya. He was after all known to have a soft spot for the hero in training with the serious lack of self-preservation instincts.

Which left Aizawa to once again deal with the situation.

He'd wanted the blonde hero to deal with it but given All Might's reluctance to step up, as it were, it was left to him.

The next day Midoriya was sprinting down the hallway, trying his best not to be late for a meeting with his homeroom teacher Aizawa. He didn't know what Aizawa wanted with him but given the reputation that the teacher had Midoriya was pretty sure that he didn't want to be late for this meeting. That was likely guaranteed to make things difficult for him, which was something that he wanted to avoid if possible.

"Can't be late…" Midoriya muttered to himself as he ran down the hallway, skidding to a stop and almost sliding past the door that he was running toward. "That would be bad…" He didn't know what the repercussions would be but he instinctively knew that it would be bad.

And that was really all that he needed to know.

Just as he had been on the day that he'd met with Bakugo, Aizawa was seated behind his desk with his hands folded in front of him and a decidedly disgruntled expression on his face. His bloodshot eyes focused on the door as he waited for Midoriya to show. He was at least expecting this meeting to be less hostile than the meeting with Bakugo had been, Midoriya didn't have the same violent tendencies after all.

He put his thoughts on hold as he heard the door opening, Aizawa's gaze shifting to the figure that stepped into the classroom.

Panting and more than a little out of breath Midoriya had to take a moment as he entered the classroom, the teenager leaning forward and putting his hands on his knees. For a few moments all that was audible in the room was the sounds of Midoriya panting, the youth having sprinted the entire way to the classroom. His gaze shifted to the clock that was hanging on the wall as he managed to catch his breath and he blew out a relieved breath as he realized that he had made it on time.

Only just but he was on time.

"You wanted to see me Aizawa-sensei?" Midoriya questioned, his voice confused as he looked to the teacher.

"Yes," Aizawa said, gesturing toward the door that Midoriya had left open. "Close the door and come over here." As always, his voice was no-nonsense, the teacher fully expecting that his directions would be followed.

Midoriya wasn't really any less confused as Aizawa issued these orders but he gave a nod and turned to close the door before he made his way across the room. The teenage hero-to-be walked over to Aizawa's desk and came to a stop in front of it, his gaze shifting to focus on Aizawa's tired face. There was a questioning look in his eyes as he tried to figure out if this was a good meeting or a bad meeting just from Aizawa's expression.

As expected, it was impossible, Aizawa's expression was as always impossible to read.

Aizawa watched as Midoriya followed his instructions, the teacher keeping his mouth shut and his expression impossible to read. Once the student was standing in front of his desk Aizawa finally spoke, the teacher gesturing toward the remnants of bandages that Midoriya was sporting from his last encounter with a villain. "This meeting is to discuss the blatant disregard that you have for your own safety and your own limitations," Aizawa said, his voice somewhat gravely and coming across as serious.

Midoriya kept his gaze on Aizawa for a minute before his gaze shifted to the floor.

"I'm… I'm still learning," the teenager said in his own defense though his voice was weak, and he didn't sound very convincing. "I know I have trouble controlling it but… but I have to give it my all." His hand clenched into a fist as he said this, that familiar fire coming into his eyes as he said that he had to give it his all. Midoriya was well known for being a very passionate individual and Aizawa didn't think that was a bad thing but he did think that the teenager needed to learn to gauge situations better as well as to depend on his teammates more and not push himself past the breaking point.

That wasn't doing anyone any good after all.

And it was proving to be a serious detriment to Midoriya's well-being.

"Just how long do you think you can keep going with this before your body is useless?" Aizawa asked, once again being very blunt and not pulling any punches. He realized that his words were harsh, but he felt that was what was necessary to drive this point home to the kid. "You can have all the power in the world but if your body is useless then YOU are useless."

The words spoken by his teacher were harsh and Midoriya flinched as his gaze once again focused on the floor. Aizawa had a point and he couldn't deny that fact, the guilt starting to rise and cause a lump to form in his throat. He wanted to be a hero, to be the one that his friends could depend on, but he knew that if he kept pushing himself past the limits of his body then that wasn't going to happen. He was going to turn into a liability, and he didn't even want to think about the possibility that his friends could get hurt because of him.

Aizawa was right and he felt horrible.

"I'm sorry… I didn't think about that, I was just thinking about beating the guy," Midoriya admitted, his gaze briefly lifting to meet Aizawa's blood-shot eyes. "I can do better… I'll try not to push myself so hard before I'm ready."

Aizawa listened to the apology that Midoriya was issuing and he knew that it was sincere but that did not mean that he was going to accept it and let bygones be bygones. No, he was going to make sure that this talk was something that Midoriya remembered so that the next time he was in the heat of battle he wouldn't forget all about it and do things the way that he had been doing them, with no thought or concern for his own safety or the consequences his actions could possibly have.

"Sorry or not there are consequences for your actions," Aizawa stated as he got to his feet. For a moment he stood behind the desk, regarding his student and debating how best to go about this. "You don't think about consequences and you need to, before those consequences are irreversible for you or someone else." As he spoke Aizawa opened a drawer of the desk and pulled out a rectangular wooden paddle. Making no attempts to hide this he held the paddle in his hand and then stepped around the desk, coming to stand beside Midoriya, who was still standing in front of the desk.

Midoriya was still staring at the floor and looking decidedly like a kicked puppy however the sound of Aizawa getting something out of the desk gained his attention and he glanced up. The teenager was startled to see the object that his teacher was holding in his hand and he instinctively took a step back as Aizawa moved around to the front of the desk and took up a position beside him. "Aizawa-sensei?" There was a questioning tone in his voice.

"This time around the consequences were you were injured and the consequence of that is going to be a sore ass," Aizawa said in a firm tone of voice. "You need to think BEFORE you act and DURING the fight, reassess the situation continuously. You are not the only one out there fighting and you need to stop endangering others by pushing yourself past the breaking point. This…" He tapped his hand with the paddle as he said the word this, "Is meant to help you remember to do just that."

Midoriya had played out many scenarios in his head of just how this meeting would go, of what it could be about, but the way that it was unfolding had never once entered his imagination. He knew UA allowed teachers to handle things in their classrooms in any manner they saw fit, Aizawa had told them as much on the very first day and had been very blunt about it, and yet this had still never entered his mind.

"A-are you serious?" Midoriya practically squeaked as he kept his gaze focused on the paddle.

If he had much of a sense of humor Aizawa might have been amused by the fact that Midoriya asked the same question that Bakugo had, albeit in a different tone. As it was, he just nodded his head to confirm that he was in fact quite serious about this.

"I'm always serious," Aizawa stated, just so that there was no question that this was going to happen. "Now, you have two options here; we can do this the easy way and you can cooperate or else you can fight and then we do things the hard way." Even as he offered these options Aizawa was certain he knew which way it was going to turn out.

Just as he had with Bakugo.

Midoriya was stunned by this, that was obvious by his expression, but unlike his volatile classmate he didn't show any signs that he was going to resist or otherwise give Aizawa a hard time. Instead he just looked to his teacher, that sad expression on his face. "I don't want to put my friends at risk. I want to be a good hero and I know that takes more than just throwing punches…"

Aizawa listened to what the teenager was saying and offered up a slight nod, able to tell that his student was sincere in his words. He had given Midoriya a hard time on the first day of classes, but he wasn't completely heartless.

He offered a nod of his head and was about to gesture toward the front of the desk with the paddle. But before he got the chance Midoriya surprised him.

Midoriya's facial expression changed to a grimace but he knew that he deserved this, he had done something that he should not have done, and someone could have easily gotten hurt or he could have ended up permanently disabled. Midoriya felt tears stinging at his eyes but he blinked those back, his gaze going to the desk and then briefly back to the paddle that Aizawa was holding. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do but after a moment an idea occurred to him, not one that he liked the thought of, but he was assuming it was what Aizawa was going to want from him. Even after the idea came to mind Midoriya still hesitated for a few moments before he slowly stepped over to the desk. Leaning forward he positioned himself sort of across the desk, his hands stretched out and gripping the other side. Midoriya wasn't quite sure if this was what Aizawa meant by his order but was assuming that he would be corrected if this wasn't what the teacher wanted.

Aizawa stood by stoically and watched as Midoriya put himself into the required position, without the need for an order to do so. Once the teenager was bending over the desk the homeroom teacher nodded his head slightly but made a soft tsking noise. "That's very good, thank you for cooperating and putting yourself into position without being told to," Aizawa said, offering up some praise for the initiative that Midoriya was showing in this instance. "But I'm going to need you to drop your pants first."

Midoriya was a bit pleased by the praise but this good feeling was brief, the teenager's face flushing a bright red as Aizawa told him that he had to drop his pants first. That wasn't something he'd expected, and it was way beyond embarrassing to the teenager. He issued a groan but after another few moments of hesitation Midoriya stood up and slowly unfastened his pants and then tugged those down to his mid-thigh. After doing this, and with a bright blush coloring his face, Midoriya moved to lean back over the desk.

Only to stop as Aizawa cleared his throat.

"Underwear too," Aizawa ordered just as Midoriya turned to lean back over the desk.

That did get a soft whine from Midoriya, his gaze shifting to Aizawa as he practically invented a new shade of red. He could feel his face heating up, the teenager reaching back to rub at his neck. "…do I have to?" he questioned, knowing the answer even as he asked and looking more like a kicked puppy than ever.

"Yes," Aizawa stated without hesitation, his gaze remaining focused on Midoriya as he waited for compliance. He had every intention of doing this in the same manner as he had with Bakugo, well with a few obvious differences.

The main difference being that Midoriya wasn't making him fight for it and therefor he didn't have to use his capture weapon or his quirk.

Midoriya desperately wanted to argue with this or else to outright refuse but he still felt guilty and he knew that he had done wrong, so he didn't give in to either of those impulses. Instead he tugged his underwear down rather hastily before he quickly leaned back over the desk, now hiding his face with his arms rather than reaching over to grip the other side of the desk as he had been doing previously.

"Good," Aizawa offered up that praise before he reached over and placed the paddle on the desk, in Midoriya's line of sight so that the teenager would be completely unable to forget what was coming. He didn't think that Midoriya was going to look at the paddle but never the less he wanted it to be there, within sight.

Midoriya didn't think that it was good, he thought it was anything but good, however he didn't offer up any response, negative or positive, to that praise from his homeroom teacher. Instead he just kept his face buried in his arms, waiting for the inevitable.

Aizawa waited a few minutes, just to let the anticipation and embarrassment build, and then he walked over to stand at Midoriya's side. Placing his hand on the teenager's back Aizawa pressed down lightly, just to offer added encouragement for the teenager to remain in position, and then raised his hand to shoulder height. With barely any pause Aizawa brought his hand down in a firm swat to the very center of Midoriya's bottom, leaving a bright pink handprint

Midoriya jumped slightly and yelped in response to that splayed-fingered smack, the teenager not having expected it to sting quite as much as it did. Tears were already stinging his eyes, but he was trying very hard not to let them fall. "I'm sorry… I promise I'll try harder next time."

"No," Aizawa said in a firm tone of voice, delivering another swat right on top of the first one. "You are already trying TOO hard, that is the issue we're dealing with here Midoriya. You are going to take better care of yourself, you are going to think before you act, and you are NOT going to do things that will leave you incapacitated." Another harsh swat was landed to emphasize the word not as Aizawa lectured his student.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry!" Midoriya yelped, the teenager finding it difficult to remain still and in position in the wake of these swats. They were leaving behind a definite sting and because Aizawa was spacing them out in the manner that he was the sting from one swat didn't dull him to the sting of the next, instead they built upon one another.

"Not as sorry as you are going to be when I'm finished with you," Aizawa stated in a matter of fact voice as he started to really light into a flurry of swats. The teacher was making sure that he covered every inch of Midoriya's unprotected backside with swats, the teacher leaving his hand splayed so that the sting was more intense than it would be if he used a closed palm. He wasn't out to be cruel, but he was determined to make sure that a lesson was learned here.

The words from his teacher were almost enough to get another whine out of Midoriya, the teenager shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He wasn't trying to struggle with this, he was just attempting to somehow alleviate the sting that was being left in the wake of those wicked swats from his teacher's splayed hand.

"Agh! Agh! Agh!" Midoriya yelped, still feeling embarrassed that he was in this position in the first place.

Aizawa ignored the yelps from the teenager as he continued to thoroughly warm his bottom for him, making sure that every inch of flesh was covered and left a bright shade of pink and with a definite sting. This was just the warmup, he fully intended on pushing Midoriya to the point of tears with the paddle but first he wanted to get the teenager into the right mindset so that didn't take forever.

Dealing with Bakugo had taken longer than he'd wanted and Aizawa was determined to make sure that Midoriya's punishment did not go the same direction.

On the plus side Midoriya wasn't fighting against him but on the downside the teenager was fighting against his reactions, which Aizawa was not pleased with. "Stop fighting," Aizawa told the boy as he landed three splayed-handed swats in rapid succession and in the exact same spot on Midoriya's backside. "Let yourself react."

"…I don't want to seem weak," Midoriya said through gritted teeth, once again trying to keep his reactions at bay.

"You're only making this worse for yourself," Aizawa stated, wanting to make sure that Midoriya realized that fact so that hopefully the teenager would stop being stubborn. This was something that Bakugo had also attempted, albeit for a different reason, and Aizawa wasn't any more tolerant of it now that it was Midoriya than he had been with the more volatile Bakugo.

He didn't care what the reason behind it was, he wasn't having this.

Being told that he was making it worse for himself really should have prompted Midoriya to stop fighting but unfortunately, he couldn't make himself stop. He didn't want to seem weak in front of his teacher even if in the back of his mind he realize that it wasn't weakness that he was reacting to. It was the knowledge that he'd done something wrong and the guilt that came along with that knowledge that was fueling these feelings. These were the thoughts that were coursing through Midoriya's mind but that all came to a screeching halt when he saw what his teacher was doing.

After informing his student that he was just making his situation worse Aizawa reached over and grasped the handle of the paddle that he had left lying on the desk. Once he had that in hand, he once again pressed down on Midoriya's back while at the same time tapping the paddle against Midoriya's already brightly blushing cheeks. Lightly at first, just to get the teenager's attention.

"You are not going to put yourself at risk by pushing yourself too far anymore," Aizawa said, increasing the force of those love taps as he said this. "Understand?"

"I understand sir," Midoriya said in a tense voice, a few of those tears that he had been fighting against falling at this point. He had been teary-eyed the entire time and now he started to cry, not in response to the pain but rather in response to those increased feelings of guilt.

It was the scolding more than the pain that caused him to cry.

"Good, you better remember this," Aizawa said, the teacher raising the paddle up to shoulder height and then bringing it down with a resounding thud against Midoriya's already red backside.

The impact was loud and the yelp that came from Midoriya was louder still.

No longer worried about hiding his flushed face Midoriya reached out to once again grasp the edge of the desk on the side opposite the one he was leaning over. This was done so that he could resist the urge to reach back and protect his backside. Because that urge had been present before and was now a very strong one. He wanted so badly to protect his already sore bottom, but he forced himself to refrain and instead gripped the edge of the desk tightly.

So tightly that the wood made a cracking sound.

Hearing this caused Aizawa to pause mid-swing. "If you break my desk with your quirk, I'll break this paddle over your ass," Aizawa threatened.

As always it was impossible to tell whether the teacher was being serious with this threat but Midoriya wasn't about to call his bluff on that one, on the off chance that it was not a bluff. With that in mind he loosened the grip that he had on the desk, making sure that he still kept his hands out of the way but also making sure that he didn't break the wood of the desk.

Lest his teacher make good on his threat.

Satisfied that Midoriya was going to refrain from causing damage to his property Aizawa once again raised the paddle, bringing it down just under the spot where the first swat had landed. This was the way he continued the paddling, not going the route that he had with Bakugo and striking the same spot but instead landing them one right under the other, all the way down to the teenager's upper thighs.

The swats that landed on the more sensitive skin of his upper thighs gained louder cries of pain from Midoriya, the teenager once again shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He even went so far as to cross his legs at the ankles, having some difficulty shifting to that position because Aizawa had a hand pressed down on his back but managing it none the less.

"I'm sorry," Midoriya said, tears streaming down his face at this point. "I'll do better… I won't put others at risk, I promise." It was somewhat difficult to understand those words because of the strain to Midoriya's voice but Aizawa managed.

He wasn't quite ready to stop, however.

Without responding to the apology Aizawa continued to land swats with that wicked paddle, starting over at the top of Midoriya's bottom and once again working his way down. Of course, these swats were more painful because they were being delivered on already paddled skin. Midoriya's flesh was hot to the touch at this point and the sting from earlier had been replaced with a definite burn that he was going to be feeling for the foreseeable future.

There were no further thoughts of apologizing, instead Midoriya just rested his flushed face on the cool wood of the desk and sobbed.

Looking even more like a kicked puppy than he had at any point previous.

Had Aizawa been a softy he probably would have felt extremely bad for the fact that he had been the one to cause this. He was not, in fact, a softy however and so he simply gazed at Midoriya as the teenager sobbed, debating whether he had gotten his message across. For a few moments he debated and then in the end decided that he was not going to deliver a third set even though he had seriously considered doing so.

Instead he removed the hand that he had been using to pin Midoriya to the desk and placed the paddle back where he had gotten it. Once he had done so the teacher turned and then once again focused his gaze on Midoriya.

"We're finished here, you can get up when you want to," Aizawa said, not making any moves to rush the other or make Midoriya get up from his desk. Even though the teenager was currently sobbing there.

Midoriya nodded his head slightly when Aizawa told him that they were finished and after a few minutes he slowly pushed himself back to a standing position. He had to uncross his ankles before he could do this and he was a bit shaky, Midoriya sniffling and using the sleeve of his shirt to wipe at the tears that were streaming down his face. Slowly, almost painfully slowly, Midoriya leaned down to pull up his underwear and his pants, wincing as the fabric brushed against his very sore backside.

That was far from a pleasant experience.

It took him a few moments to get his clothes situated once again, Midoriya fidgeting and then turning his red-rimmed and teary eyes to Aizawa. For a short time, he just stared at his homeroom teacher and then he moved to wrap his arms around Aizawa's waist. He was still crying, though no longer outright sobbing, and that of course meant that there was the risk of getting tears and other bodily fluids on Aizawa's clothes.

A fact that the teacher seemed to realize based on the expression that appeared on his face when he found the kicked puppy that was Midoriya clinging to him.

Aizawa was known to be a jerk at times but he was not cruel enough to push Midoriya away, instead he was left to endure another awkward hug. Honestly, he wasn't sure which was more awkward, this one or the one with Bakugo when he had paddled the volatile blonde's backside. It was really a hard choice to make and, in the end, Aizawa decided that he was just going to consider it a tie.

"Thanks for worrying about me Aizawa-sensei," Midoriya said in a quiet and somewhat strained tone of voice, the teenager continuing to press his face against his teacher's chest. "I promise I'll do better from now on." His words were quiet but held the same sincerity that they had contained earlier when he had been speaking with his teacher, before the punishment.

There were many things about this that were hard for Aizawa to process, not the least of which being the fact that he was going this route with his students in the first place, but this had to be the hardest. The fact that Midoriya was actually in essence thanking him for the punishment that he had just delivered.

That was the absolute last thing that Aizawa had been expecting and honestly, he was at a loss as to how to respond.

Because nowhere, not even in his wildest dreams, would he have expected such a thing.

Rather than offering up a verbal response Aizawa instead just patted Midoriya's back, slightly awkwardly. Being the disciplinarian was something that he could do but being comforting at the end of the punishment was infinitely more difficult for him. Still he managed, to a degree, and he gazed down at his student when Midoriya finally pulled away of his own accord.

"I'm…I'll just go…" Midoriya said, feeling a little awkward over the situation himself now that he had managed to calm down a degree.

Aizawa nodded in response to those words. "Stay out of trouble, I don't want to have to do this again." The unspoken part of that statement being that he would certainly do it again if Midoriya did something else that warranted it.

A hidden meaning that Midoriya got loud and clear.

Midoriya nodded his head and then turned to make his way toward the door, the teenager taking a moment to give his clothes one final check. Just to make sure that he didn't embarrass himself. After making certain that his uniform was in order Midoriya opened the door and then made his retreat from the office.

Leaving Aizawa to his own devices.

Aizawa was in the process of putting the paddle back in the drawer from which it had came when the door of his classroom once again opened, this time without a knock or anything. His gaze shifted in that direction and he frowned slightly as he watched All Might come into the room. Aizawa cast one fervent, longing look in the direction of his ever present sleeping bag, which was currently taking up residence in a corner, before shifting his blood-shot eyes back to his colleague.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked in his usual dry tone of voice.

Everything about him, from his expression to his tone, was screaming out that he didn't want to have this talk right now. He was finished with his responsibilities for the day, barring any unforeseen disaster, and he wanted to take a nap.

Or sleep for days, one or the other.

Unfortunately, All Might was either oblivious to this fact or, more likely, just didn't care for his plight right now. The blonde kept his gaze focused on Aizawa for a few minutes after the man asked the question and then he asked, "How is young Midoriya?" His voice was loud, well louder than a normal speaking volume at any rate, and it caused the other teacher to wince.

"You ask that like you think I injured him or something," Aizawa said, not sounding impressed.

"…well…" All Might didn't bother to argue or counter what Aizawa had said and instead simply stood just inside the door of the classroom and waited for an answer.

Even though Aizawa had thought his response would be answer enough.

He was forced to come to the conclusion that no, it wasn't enough, when the blonde continued to stand in the doorway rather than leaving so that he could have some peace and quiet. Resisting the urge to use his capture weapon to hurl the other teacher out of the classroom Aizawa instead raised a hand to rake through his already messy hair before he sighed. "He is fine, except for a sore ass," Aizawa said in a blunt tone of voice, thinking as he did so that All Might really shouldn't have felt the need to ask that question. "He cooperated with the punishment and promised to do better… so we'll see what happens from here. If you care so much how about you make sure that he doesn't make those stupid mistakes again?"

All Might looked somewhat taken aback by this statement from Aizawa and was, momentarily, rendered speechless.

"That's what I thought," Aizawa said, his blood-shot eyes once again focusing on his colleague. He had intended to wait and discuss this later but since All Might had decided to show up, he decided that there was no time like the present. "Now, since you decided to show up here there is something I want to talk to you about."

The blonde seemed confused by this but offered a nod of his head after a moment. "What do you need?" he questioned, a tiny bit curious about what Aizawa might want to discuss with him. HE didn't think that it was concerning Midoriya since that conversation seemed to have run its course at this point in the game.

"There's another student that needs a lesson," Aizawa said, gesturing for All Might to come into the classroom proper and close the door. "And in this case I don't think it will be effective if I do it. I think it would be best if you handled this one."

All Might was surprised but didn't outright refuse and instead just closed the door and walked across the classroom, sitting down opposite the desk and waiting for Aizawa to further explain things to him. Aizawa offered a nod to the blonde before he moved to wrap himself up with his sleeping bag rather than sitting down at the desk, deciding that this was how he was going to carry out this little meeting and All Might could just deal.


End file.
